


GONE Dating Scenarios

by mewhiphand



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gone Series - Freeform, M/M, Michael Grant, Multi, The FAYZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhiphand/pseuds/mewhiphand
Summary: Includes Sam, Astrid, Caine, Quinn, Diana, Drake, Lana, Brianna, Albert, a Coyote Pup, Orc, Howard, Sanjit, Edilio, Anna, Emma, Dahra and Mary! You can request characters too! Includes one-shots, character x reader, and character x character, and of course scenarios.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please request any new characters or scenarios you'd like! :)

Sam Temple

You went to school together and noticed he struggled, so you offered to tutor him. He was extremely grateful for your help, but soon your tutoring sessions turned into much more.

He loved the way your eyes sparkled as you talked about the things you loved, not noticing when he made it on that list. Sam got an A on his final, and you celebrated with a huge, public kiss that Sam initiaited out of pure joy. You stayed strong as the FAYZ began.

Astrid Ellison

She tutored you, but never once made you feel stupid. In time, you realised you were equally matched, and you complemented each other perfectly. When you corrected her on a particular topic, but not condescendingly, Astrid realised she had fallen for you. The giant hug she gave you when you got a higher mark than her proved exactly how much she cared - even setting her own feelings of failure aside until you gently pressed your lips against hers.

You kept each other balanced in the FAYZ.

Caine Soren

You transferred to Coates Academy, and Caine was immediately intrigued by your attitude and, of course, looks. He tried to convince himself that he just had a passing interest...but it was a lie, and both of you knew it. As soon as he admitted his feelings to himself, he started planning how to tell you. It was, of course, excessively dramatic - candles and flowers, mood lighting - and Caine gave you a passionate kiss as soon as you accepted.

You instilled strength in each other as the FAYZ started.

Quinn Gaither

You were partnered up in Chemistry and he made you laugh on a particularly bad day. He showed you his non-goofy, serious and startling observant side. Quinn had always known he would fall for you, and tried to show you how deeply by acting maturely when he told you. Your first kiss was no more than a minute later. You kept each other sane in the FAYZ.

Drake Merwin

Being the new kid at Coates - a school filled with notorious bullies - wasn't easy, but it was sure as hell a lot easier when Drake took a liking to you. He made himself known by blatantly threating the first person to publicly attempt to humiliate you - and he did it violently.

His little grin and nod at you was only the start of Drake trying to win your favor via a mix of hurting your antagonisers and being oddly sweet to you (and only you). He finally told you about his feelings by pinning you against a wall and kissing you between classes. You saw the softer, vulnerable side of him when he had to verbally explain his feelings. You were each other's rock in the FAYZ.

Diana Ladris

Beautiful, knowing, seductive Diana didn't fall in love - not until you. You looked at her, talked to her differently - you saw her as she truly was, and she loved you for that. When she dropped the façade to show you the depth of her feelings, and found you returned them, Diana kissed you gently - like she was afraid of breaking you. You offered the other a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen when needed in the FAYZ.

Lana Arwen Lazar

You knew each other by mutual friends, and always encouraged her to stop drinking but never disrespected each other. After one particularly bad breakup, she realised why she'd broken things off - no one but you ever felt right. She kissed you in a sudden rush of passion and left quickly. Lana panicked but didn't push you away, instead confessing her feelings when she thought the time was right. You took care of each other in the FAYZ - mentally and physically.

Brianna Berenson

You became fast friends when Brianna was sent to Coates, as you helped her settle in and navigate around bullies. You took her to Nurse Temple every single time she twisted her ankle or fell in Track. She didn't admit her feelings until you had an argument and she ran away from you after realising what she'd said. Brianna tried to ignore you, but was so unfocused in Track that she fell badly, and would have been seriously hurt - but you caught her just as she slipped...bringing her down on top of you accidentally. You were worried until she leaned down and kissed you, and helped you up. You were each other's light in the dark times of the FAYZ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters : Albert and a coyote pup!

How You Met / First Kiss / Realising Their Feelings

Albert Hillsborough

How You Met  
You met at school, sharing an Economics class. You were impressed by his knowledge and quick thinking, and he was likewise intrigued by you.

First Kiss

During the FAYZ. He ran up to you, filled with pure excitement after his McDonald's plan was a success and kissed you right there!

Realising Their Feelings

Albert hasn't had any experience in relationships, but quickly realised how he felt for you and you two got in a relationship shortly after your first kiss!

You two inspired success in each other in the FAYZ.

Coyote Pup

How You Met

You took the sweet pup in after realising it had been abandoned by its pack - it was the runt of the litter. You named it and domesticated it, bonding for life!

Awww!

First "kiss"

The pup, that you've nicknamed Sandy, licks your face as a sign of pure joy. You, showing great bravery, allow him to! Isn't he cute?

Realising Their Feelings

Awww! You love this little pup so much, and he loves you too! (After all, you do feed him).

You cuddled during the FAYZ. Like, a lot.


	3. New - Orc, Howard, Sanjit

How You Met / Realising Their Feelings / First Kiss

Orc (Human)

You met Charles Merriman at school, tutoring him in Chemistry. You were able to explain things to him in a way that he felt real understanding for the first time of his education, and he slowly left the name "Orc" behind the longer he was around you.

He gradually realised that he enjoyed being around you for more than tutoring, and quietly pined because he didn't believe he deserved you. However, you'd loved him for a while now and thankfully pulled this poor boy out of his misery by giving him a kiss and confessing!

You found faith in each other during the FAYZ.

Howard

You met Howard through Orc - Howard told him not to make fun of you or beat on you but didn't tell Orc why. Orc approached you, and you were initially scared, but after he asked you why Howard liked you so much, you started to become more comfortable with him. After a while of hanging out with Orc (who you now called Charles) and Howard, the smaller boy confessed to you and asked you to date him. You accepted, and Charles pretended to throw up as Howard kissed you right there.

You became each other's guard during the FAYZ.

Sanjit

Sanjit had met you at a movie premier, when you'd won a special ticket. He was immediately enraptured by you, and flirted with you the whole night, despite his adoptive family being there.

At the end of the night, he gave you his number, and with a wink and a smile, departed. Despite his overly flirtatious exterior, you saw his real feelings for you beneath the surface. The Brattle-Chances approved of you, and were happy to find out their adopted son had asked you on a date. You kissed in the same movie theatre where you'd first met.

You were each other's ray of sunshine in the FAYZ.


	4. They're Jealous

Sam Temple

You were talking to Caine just after his speech, Caine being his charming and flirtatious self, and Sam suddenly appeared, gently turning your head to face him and kissed you deeply. He glared at Caine subtly and didn't let go of you until Caine had walked away to talk to Diana.

(He's pretty insecure and so will get jealous a fair amount, but always trusts you and will never try to control you. 5/10 Level Jealousy)

Astrid Ellison

She's calm as she knows you'd never cheat, but when you give Diana that beautiful smile and laugh, she found an excuse to borrow you for a moment - but not before she got introduced as your girlfriend. She shot a triumphant smile at Diana before leaving.

(She trusts you, but doesn't always trust others, especially ones who make her self conscious. 3/10)

Caine Soren

Caine watched from afar as you won Sam over with a suggestive smile. He used his powers to move him away from you, and strutted over, introducing himself as "the boyfriend". He kissed you deeply and later gave Sam a vague warning.

(He's so so SO jealous, but tries to hide his insecurity about it. Doesn't trust anyone around you, 8/10 please give this boy some love)

Quinn Gaither

Quinn smiled as he noticed you talking with Edilio, your hands making nonsense gestures as you spoke quickly and excitedly to him. His smile only dropped a little when Drake came over to speak to you.

(He totally trusts you, his heart is in your hands, please don't hurt him! He's only worried that someone will make you happier than he does, and he's being selfish by staying with you so please prove him wrong! 0/10 Best boy)

Diana Ladris

Diana only had to give a sickeningly sweet smile to ensure Dekka stayed away from you, and for that she was glad. She took your hand in hers, enjoying the feeling of holding your hand not to check your power level but simply because she wanted to.

(Diana is not outwardly very insecure, she knows she is attractive and is confident in her relationship with you, but she knows how attractive you are and worries you will see her as who she believes herself to be - cruel, cold-hearted, etc. - so once again please give her love, she's so unused to genuine affection. 4/10.)

Drake Merwin

Drake glared daggers (and wished he could throw some) at Andrew, who was attempting to use his powers to impress you. When he went to touch you, though, that snapped the short leash Drake had had on himself. He stalked over, grinned at you, then turned that grin into something horrifyingly sadistic as he turned to face Andrew. The smaller boy's wrist was caught in Drake's slowly tightening grip. He only let go when Andrew whimpered and you gently pulled him away, still smiling.

(Do I even have to say it? He's Gaiaphage-green with envy! This has absolutely nothing to do with you, though, he just has some major trust issues. Hates everyone else which just fuels his jealousy, but also is a huge egotist and knows he's attractive. That doesn't stop him from beating on anyone who even looks at you. 10/10. Get some help Drake.)

Lana Arwen Lazar

Lana watched as Brianna, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, grabbed your hands and spun you around. Lana had shown up at the McClub originally only to talk to Albert, but when she saw you dancing with Brianna, she had to grimace a little. It slowly turned into a small smile when she realised how genuinely happy you were, and when your hand extended to her in invitation, she took it and danced with you.

(Lana is also very insecure and worries that you'll decide you want someone more positive and optimistic, but would never hurt anyone if she's jealous. 2/10)

Brianna Berenson

Brianna was always laughing, always smiling. But the laughter died down and that smile slowly fell when she saw Astrid talking with you, and a scowl took its place when the blonde laid her hand on your shoulder. Brianna ran to you, quick as lightning, and stole a kiss before zooming away, smile returned to its rightful place.

(4/10, Brianna acts cocky and indestructible but knows that you're a saint for being so patient with her. Her jealousy, like Lana's, would never cause anyone else pain [unless it's Drake] and she trusts you 100%.)

Albert Hillsborough

Albert's charming smile became imperceptibly more forced when he caught sight of Zil eyeing you, dressed to the nines in the McClub. He thought you looked beautiful, but Zil clearly had more deplorable thoughts. He walked over to the boy and quietly whispered in his ear, “Get out."

He did so reluctantly, and your grateful little smile told Albert that it was worth the loss of a customer.

(Albert has trust issues. And hates Nazis. Spread the word. 7/10 for jealousy, he doesn't like it when people are near things that he loves the most - money, food, you.)

Coyote Pup

Sandy is unimpressed seeing you coo at and pet Patrick, Lana's dog. The pup scampers over to you and nuzzles your cheek, lowly growling at Patrick, who walks off reluctantly. Aww, this pup just wants all your time!

(Give this pup some cuddles and love and soon all will be well! 5/10, please don't bite Patrick!)

Howard Bassem

As grateful as he was for Sam, Howard couldn't help but loathe him when you smile so brightly and him and thank him for saving you from Caine. He's mentally beating himself up for not being there, but when he's cuddling on the couch with you later and your smile is for him, you're saying he's "your hero"...he finds he doesn't mind Sam at all.

(5/10, his jealousy stems from insecurity. Howard always tries to be your number one, and feels unwanted when it doesn't seem like he is. But truthfully, it's not about anyone else seeing you with him - it's about what you really feel, because you're his top priority.)

Orc (Human)

Even without his "power", Orc is still painfully insecure and feels that he doesn't deserve you. Thus, seeing you talk to Albert, someone conventionally attractive and charming, worsens

his self-hatred to the point of a full mental breakdown. But with your help, support and loving words, he learns to cope with this and trust you completely.

(0/10 he's not even jealous he's just full of hatred for himself. Poor baby. Cuddle him.)

Sanjit

Sanjit's dark eyes watch in amusement as Quinn attempts to flirt with you. He grins when you gently let him down, and that grin broadens when you walk over to him. Smiling down at you, he rattles off another godawful pick-up line and relishes in your joyous laughter - his favourite sound in the world.

(Sanjit sometimes worries about coming on too strong, and losing you. But he put his trust in you and refuses to let anyone else come between you. And he respects you far too much to try to dictate who you talk to. 2/10)


	5. New - Edilio, Anna, Emma, Dahra, Mary

Edilio Escobar

You met Edilio at your local library - he was researching policies on visas and immigration in California. When he saw you, he nervously snapped the book he held shut and refused to meet your eyes. However, you quietly asked if you could sit at his favoured table when you saw him there next, and over time he opened up to you - even about his family's illegal immigration.

Despite fearing judgment for his sexuality, he realised he loved you and kissed you in the same library you'd first met in.

You watched each other's backs in the FAYZ.

Jealousy

Edilio stood with his arms crossed as Quinn so obviously tried to flirt with you. You had decided to keep your relationship a secret, fearing judgment, so he couldn't do much in public. Not that he would, anyway - he trusts you within an inch of his life - but he's scared of not being good enough.

(0/10 jealously, please reassure this best boy)

Anna

You invited her to see a movie after she caught your interest in your shared class, Maths. You two really hit it off and she realised she had feelings for you when Sam asked her out and she had to turn him down. Anna kissed you just before she turned 15. You waited to turn 15 before getting out of the FAYZ to be with her in whatever way possible - and were glad to see she was alive.

Jealousy

Anna pouted as yet another young journalist came up to interview you about your short time in the "PBA", as they called it. This junior journalist was only 16, and - as much as Anna didn't like to admit it - incredibly cute. But Anna didn't want to be seen as the jealous girlfriend, and trusted you. When they went to pose for a photo and tried to kiss your cheek however, Anna stepped in, smiling at them sweetly then gently pulling you away.

(5/10 but it's so cute when she's jealous that you can't be mad at her.)

Emma

You met Emma through her sister, Anna, who set you two up on an ice-skating date. Emma tripped into your arms and giggled that she "fell for you", and you kissed her right then and there. You turned 15 before Emma and weren't part of the FAYZ at all, but when Emma got out you were overjoyed to see she was safe.

Jealousy  
Anna flirted with you to get back at Emma- but it had little effect. Emma was in love with you and loved her sister despite their disagreements, so she just smiled at both of you fondly.

(0/10, she loves fully and completely and without jealousy)

Dahra Baidoo

You met Dahra at the beginning of the FAYZ, being assigned to help her in the 'hospital'. You were so helpful and devoted that Dahra fell head over heels and left Elwood for you, kissing you to signify this.

You mended each other's hearts and wounds during the FAYZ.

Jealousy

Diana simpers at you and twirls her hair while you look on unimpressed. Dahra hides her smile at your loyalty, and makes sure to give you extra kisses just to ensure your eyes never stray from each other.

(1/10 jealousy, you're her baby and she's never trusted anyone more!)

Mary Terrafino

You met Mary when she requested you help at the daycare. After seeing how much she was going through, you spoke to her privately and offered your support. Sure enough, she soon confided in you about her issues and begged you not to judge her too harshly. Mary realised she had feelings for you when you supported her and never once made her feel judged, only listened attentively. She kissed you and in the second after, downed a biscuit in one bite.

She's trying. She's trying for her, she's trying for you.

Jealousy

Mary's depression can affect her so negatively that she wonders if you truly love her. She's self conscious of her looks and body and doesn't think she's good enough for you. Mary doesn't get jealous, she just gets sad.

(-10000/10, poor angel, someone give her a hug she deserves it.)


	6. Nicknames

Sam Temple

Sam calls you babe, puppy, baby, angel, and gorgeous.

You call him sunshine, sparky, superman, handsome, "my hero" , cutie, and Mayor Sammy (to make him laugh), Samuel (if you're joking around)

Astrid Ellison

Astrid mostly just calls you by your name, sometimes "honey".

You call her Astra, genius, babe, sweetie and honey.

Caine Soren

Caine calls you baby, babe, pup, kitten, sweetheart, love, darling and Mr/Mrs/Mx Soren.

You call him Napoleon, Fearless Leader, jerk, and pretty boy.

Quinn Gaither

Quinn calls you sweetie, sweetheart, dear, dearest, angel, and Mr/Ms/Mx Gaither.

You call him Quinny, Fisherboy, and sweetheart.

Drake Merwin

Drake calls you doll, pet, darling, sweets, dollface, gorgeous, little cutie, kitty/kittten, kid, prince/princess, hot stuff, sugar, darling, light of my life, I'm not gonna hurt ya - WHERE'D HE GET THAT AXE-

You call him killer / lady killer , prince, king, god, jerkface, Drakey, quickdraw, and Merwin.

Diana Ladris

Diana calls you bunny, honey, sweets and sunshine.

You call her Di, gorgeous, Anna, pumpkin, sweets and angel.

Lana Arwen Lazar

Lana calls you dumbass, kid, doll and hun.

You call her cutie, Healer, Lazar and elfie (from her middle name, referring to Arwen the elf.)

Brianna Berenson

Brianna calls you slowpoke, cutie, and pretty.

You call her ginger, Sonic, pigtails, The Breeze, Bri, and Anna.

Albert Hillsborough

Albert calls you honey, love, dovey, and precious.

You call him Al, honey, and sweetheart.

Coyote Pup

The pup would call you Pack Leader or leader.

You call him cutie, puppy, pup, Sandy, and jerk when he bites your shoes.

Orc (Human)

Orc calls you prince/princess/ angel, light, dove, hope, my faith.

You call him Charles, Charlie, love, handsome and gorgeous.

Howard Bassem

Howard calls you "my (name)", pretty gal/ guy/ thing", sugar, angelface, babydoll and babe.

You call him jerk, Howie, "my better half", and bunny.

Sanjit

Sanjit calls you buttercup, chick, kiddo, gumdrop, candy, cutie-pie, gorgeous, darling and dearest.

You call him San, invincible, lady killer and beloved.

Edilio Escobar

Edilio calls you prince, handsome, my guy, Mr Escobar.

You call him 'Dilio, solider, handsome, pretty boy and dear.

Anna

Anna calls you snowflake, hottie, cutie pie, and baby.

You call her babe, pretty girl, gorgeous and hot stuff.

Emma

Emma calls you bunny, star, peach, and sparky.

You call her queen, princess, doll, and sunshine.

Dahra Baidoo

Dahra calls you teddy bear, dolly, and angel from Heaven.

You call her Nurse/Doctor Dahra, Dr. Baidoo, sweetness, kiddo and gorgeous.

Mary Terrafino

Mary calls you cupcake, "my light", "my angel", "my sunshine" and beautiful.

You call her beautiful, gorgeous, pretty girl, angel and "my Mary".


	7. Habits You Pick Up From Them

Sam Temple

You pace around the room when you're stressed, and run your hands through your hair. Sam finds this adorable.

Astrid Ellison

You bite your lip when you're thinking, and play with your hair.

Astrid's always kissing you to stop you from making your lips bleed.

Caine Soren

You bite your thumbnail, and sit with your legs crossed in chairs. Caine loves watching you mirror him - he feels understood.

Quinn Gaither

You rub your neck and fidget with your hands. Quinn likes intertwining your hands and swinging them.

Drake Merwin

You walk with more confidence and smile with more teeth. Drake likes matching with you.

Diana Ladris

You mastered her half-smirk. Diana likes it better on you, directed at her.

Lana Arwen Lazar

You wake up later and you're less afraid to speak your mind. She likes your newfound confidence.

Brianna Berenson

You run faster and practically bounce with energy. Brianna loves seeing you healthy and happy.

Albert Hillsborough

You walk with your hands in your pockets and you're able to spin situations to your advantage. Albert hopes to only influence you positively

Coyote Pup

You're more agressive to those who hurt you deeply, and you're practically nocturnal. Sandy's even more protective of you once he notices.

Orc (Human)

You whistle and mutter to yourself. Charles never fails to smile at this.

Howard Bassem

You gesticulate more and lick your lips. Howard watches in amusement.

Sanjit

You wink and snap your fingers. Sanjit teases you relentlessly that he's "really growing on you".

Edilio Escobar

You rub the bridge of your nose and hold eye contact longer. Staring contests with Edilio are consequently...interesting.

Anna

You cover your hand with your mouth when you smile. Anna gently pulls it away and holds it, wanting to fully savour your expression.

Emma

You crack your knuckles and tap your foot when sitting. Emma's drawn to the familiar noises and smiles fondly.

Dahra Baidoo

You chew the tip of your pens and pencils, and shred paper. Dahra's constantly scolding you, but with a certain affection.

Mary Terrafino

You peel off the labels from bottles, and tug ar the collar of your shirt when you're nervous. Mary shakes her head when she notices, but feels seen. Heard. Understood.

It's nice to have someone who cares.


	8. Conflict / Comfort

Sam Temple

Sam paced impatiently around your shared living room, muttering to himself. His head snapped up when he heard the door open and footsteps approach.

"Where were you? I was so worried! I-"

Sam trailed off as he noticed the bruising around your eye and your slight limp.

"Had to break up a fight. Everyone's okay, though," you reassured him.

Sam tried to keep the anger out of his expression, tried to smooth it into concern, but-

"What if you weren't okay? What if you got hurt?"

Sam didn't even realise he'd shouted until he took in the wide-eyed look you gave him.

"Babe, oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He felt arms wrap around him and looked down, seeing you hug him tightly.

"I've got you. I'll always be there for you. I love you, babe," Sam whispered into your neck.

Astrid Ellison

"I don't think you should-"

"What?" Astrid turned to face you. "You're doubting me? I think I know more about this than you, huh?"

Your teary eyes sparked an immediate regret in Astrid, and she instantly backtracked, tripping over herself to apologise. With her cool façade broken, Astrid seemed so young and remorseful. You smiled at her and leaned in to tuck a stray hair behind her cheek, shushing her.

"It's okay, Astra. I love you."

Caine Soren

Caine bit his thumbnail as he tried to hold back the harsh words that came to mind.

"You're not going to say anything?" You pleaded with Caine. He'd been silent ever since you said the words "I love you."

"I don't know what to say," he admitted.

Sighing and holding back tears, you turned to leave, but two arms wrapping around you blocked your way.

"What, Caine? What could you possibly want n-"

"I love you."

The kiss he gave you not a second after proved it.

Quinn Gaither

Quinn's back ached and his hands were red and raw, but he smiled as he trudged through your front door. Only for his smile to drop entirely as he realised you were crying.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Q-Q-Quinn. Edilio told me...he told me what you said to him. What you called him."

Shame flooded him and he hung his head. "There was never any excuse for that. I...I know how wrong I was. I want to make it up to Edilio, but I don't know how to tell him I'm sorry."

You nodded sympathetically. "It was racist, Quinn."

"It was. And I knew it was, and I need to apologise."

Your smile was brighter than the sun.

Drake Merwin

"Merwin?"

Drake whipped around to face you, his eyes red. "What? Come to laugh? I've only got one hand, but I can still shoot. Don't test me, doll."

Your sigh and shake of the head pulled at his heartstrings. "No, Drake, I'm not going to judge you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I came to- to be here for you now."

He turned his face away so you wouldn't see the light blush adorning his cheeks, and replied,“Cheers, sweets. Could've used you a couple hours ago, though."

He felt your smile rather than saw it - heard it in your voice as you laughed and said,“I know, killer. I'm here. I'm with you."

Drake appreciated that more than he could say, so he pulled you into a one-armed hug and hoped you got the message.

You did.

Diana Ladris

"Diana, please! Please don't go along with this!"

Your begging had little effect - your girlfriend was set on following through with Caine's plan.

"He's crazy! He's after the uranium!"

Your voice had dropped to a whisper. Diana watched your eyes dart about the room, searching for any signs of an eavesdropper.

When you found none, you continued,“He'll get you killed, Di. I'm worried about you."

Diana hid her smile, and shook her head. "Okay. Okay, sunshine. No uranium-hunting for me. Happy now?"

Your answering smile told her you were.

Lana Arwen Lazar

Lana scoffed, dismissing your concerns. "Couple cigs a day won't kill me, kid."

"Might mess you up, though, elfie. Don't want you getting hurt. You've been through enough."

When you looked at her with those puppy dog eyes...

Lana was powerless.

"Whatever, dumbass. I'll cut back. You're definitely getting me more CDs for that, though."

Lana's dark eyes sparked in joy at your resounding laugh.

Brianna Berenson

"Bri! Slow down!"

"Slow down? I'm the Breeze, baby. I go fast."

You laughed a little, but your expression soon turned grim. "Brianna, I need to talk to you."

She stopped immediately. Her pigtails whipped her cheek and you instinctively reached a hand up to brush them behind her ears, only stopping when you heard a wince. "Anna? You hurt?"

Brianna shook her head, but winced once more as her tied hair hit her cheek. "Just- fell. It's nothing."

Your raised eyebrow forced the truth out of her - "Drake. He caught me with his whip, just a little. I totally wrecked him though. It's nothing to worry about."

Your tight hug nearly knocked her over.

"I love you, Bri. Be safe. And if he touches you again, he's dead."

Your girlfriend shook her head fondly at your concern, but hugged you back.

Albert Hillsborough

Coyote Pup

"Sandy! You chewed through my only good pair of shoes!"

The pup in question looked down guiltily. Sorry.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Stay here, I need to find some trainers. Let's hope you haven't wrecked those, too."

Sandy whined and attempted to clutch your leg in apology. You sighed, fed up with the pup's antics, but reached down to run a hand through his soft fur. The coyote pup looked up; puppy dog eyes on show.

You smiled, and the pup grinned, white teeth showing.

"I really can't stay mad at you."

Orc (Human)

"Charles, sweetie, can we talk?"

The boy nodded at you, but seemed apprehensive. "What's wrong, angel?"

Shaking your head, you said,“It's...I'm worried about you. You're drinking. And- and I'm scared."

He tried to brush it off, push the issue to the side, but you were relentless in your concern.

"If you want me to stop, I can try. But I can't promise anythin', much as I want to."

"It's not going to be easy, I know. But it's enough. It's enough that you're trying."

Howard Bassem

Howard started guiltily as you entered. You quirked a brow, but didn't push it.

"T'sup, sugar. What's the dealio?"

"You, apparently," you fixed him with a hard glare,“have been dealing."

Panicked gaze. Flapping hands. Unshed tears.

Yeah, he was so guilty.

Wait, he was crying?

You looked again and nearly cried with him. His eyelashes were wet with tears and his nose twitched.

"I-I'm so sorry, baby. I know, I know you don't like it," he hiccuped. "But I'm not smart enough to do much more, 'n that's the only way I can get 'Bertos. Can't depend on you."

You shook your head even as tears fell. Pulling him into a hug, you put together a response.

"You can do anything, Howard. You're the smartest person I know. It's okay, it's okay. You can reply on me. I got you."

Sanjit

Sanjit's sigh echoed off the walls. The Brattle-Chances had shared no expense when it came to their luxury house.

Not home. Not his home.

"Come on, come quick! There's somebody else here!"

"Vince, what?" Sanjit gasped. Impossible. No, he had to be kidding.

"These kids. They're on our island. That guy just killed one of the sheep. And - oh, god. They're eating it. Sanjit, Sanjit - I don't know how he killed it. He just moved his hands and..."

Sanjit stppped listening. His mind blanked.

One thought, one priority -

To get his siblings, to get you out.

"Vince. Get everyone else. We're going to have to take the helicopter," Sanjit said with steely resolve. "I need to get my darling."

He made his way to your room, and practically pulled you out of bed in haste. "We need to go, we need to go!" he whisper-yelled.

"Sanjit. Talk sense," you mumbled, rubbing your eyes. Your voice was thick, slurring, heavy with exhaustion.

"Come on!" He yelled.

A slow blink. Confusion. Fear.

"Sorry, angel. Just- we need to go, okay?"

You nodded, preparing to leave the island for good.

Edilio Escobar

"'Dilio?"

A soft voice pulled Edilio out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, babe?"

"It's not fair on you. And I want you to know I'm with you. I don't want you to go out there alone."

Edilio smiled softly. "And I don't want to put you in danger. It's going to be the endgame."

You met eyes. His smile won you over as always.

"Come home to me safe, 'Dilio. I need you."

Anna

"Hey, babe, here's your-"

The glass of water fell to the ground and shattered with a crash. You couldn't tear your eyes away from Anna, whimpering on the floor.

"Oh my god, Anna! Did you fall? Are you okay?

Your eyes flicked to the staircase, noting the pile of clothes that had likely caused her fall.

"M'fine. Sore," she laughed a little. "Can you help me up?"

Settling her on the sofa, your focus then went to assessing the damage, getting her painkillers and cuddling her all night.

Emma

"I can't deal with it anymore."

Emma's eyelashes were wet with tears, but her jaw was set and her hands were steady.

"I'm going to see if I can get in her room, and then..." She trailed off, scrubbing at her eyes, trying and failing to disguise the catch in her voice. "Mary's in so much pain, and she's begging me to end- to end-"

I know, I know, you're doing the right thing, your kind eyes told her. I love you, you're making the right choice, your arms around her spoke.

Dahra Baidoo

"You've been working nonstop for hours now."

Dahra shrugged. "You want to help, go ahead."

A pause.

"Didn't mean-"

"I know," you reassured her. "Give yourself a break. I'll take over. I know this place almost as much as you do."

Your little wink gave Dahra more happiness that she could ever hope to repay. But she'd try.

Mary Terrafino

"Mary? Everything alright?"

So heartbreakingly gentle, your voice. So kind. Understanding.

She didn't deserve you, she didn't deserve any of this, why couldn't she just go and-

Breathe. Put those thoughts behind you. Focus on something, anything. Five, four, three, two one. Unclench your hands. Relax your jaw.

Your voice. She wasn't imagining it. You were here with her, pulling her hair away from her face and pressing a towel to her forehead.

"Breathe, my Mary. I've got you."


End file.
